


I'll Never Love Again

by a_static_world



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "I'll Never Love Again" lady gaga and bradley cooper, Sad sad sad sad, a star is born makes me sad, angsty because i am sad, short short short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: song-oneshot based on the song "I'll Never Love Again" by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper from the movie A Star Is Born. I don't own the song or the characters, but please enjoy :)





	I'll Never Love Again

_When we first met  
I never thought that I would fall_

Red and gold.  
Such valiant, brave colors. The boy on the ground, he was brave. Bucky could see that from a mile away. Couldn’t save his own life for shit, but dammit if he wouldn’t bleed out for everyone else. 

Red on the white of a washcloth became a familiar sight. Eleven years old and already stitching himself up, wearing a hat slung down low so his ma wouldn’t worry. 

Red shouldn’t come from the lungs. Red should ooze from cuts, should be stopped by sterile white handkerchiefs, should scab over and stop leaking. It shouldn’t come from the insides, even Bucky knew that. And Bucky was failing biology. 

Years passed, and the red was the only constant. The red, and the white, the blue of the eyes, the gold of the hair, the silver of the long, beautiful eyelashes.  
That’s enough.

_I never thought I’d find myself  
Lying in your arms_

Summer was sweat. Summer was pretending that his boy had pneumonia-again-to steal a few more nights. Teenage bodies no longer fit into children’s beds, but they made do. They always made do.

Summer was work. Long, hard days getting paid next to nothing to haul rope and shift crates until his hands were bloody and broken, the paycheck never coming fast enough.

Summer was exploring every inch of his boy. Summer was pillows shoved in mouths and quiet, desperate pleas heard only by the night sky. 

Summer was good.

_And I want to pretend it’s not true  
Oh baby, that you’re gone_

3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8  
3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8  
3-2-5-  
Big. His boy was big, and my god his shoulders. He was big and he had a fucking dinner plate and the red was back and blue but not just his eyes and are those tights?

Big, stupid face, leaning over his own face, big hands fumbling with the straps, big mouth wobbling. Goddamn, he missed him.

Big hands on his hands, stop the shaking, make the head feel calm. The big was new. Bucky doesn’t mind the big.

_‘Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning  
And I’m not moving on_

Spinning everything was spinning it’s cold arm is numb where is he where is he where is he   
Train. Metal screaming. Air screaming, or is that him? Big blue eyes, pleading, staring into his soul. Fingers slipping. Spinning.

Head spinning mouth dry. Heavy body. Brain feels hot. Where is he.

Bridge. Screaming. Sudden facial exposure, rush of glutamate to the hippocampus. Memory.   
Red. White. Blue  
Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha robin hood kinda whomst  
> another to come and i promise it isnt stucky this time


End file.
